Party of Lovers
by phonevibrates
Summary: Ichigo is Renji's boyfriend but what happens when he bumps into Ulquiorra and Grimmjow at a party and somehow ends up in Ulquiorra's apartment? And what happens in the aftermath? Not for the terribly faint-hearted, NC-17, w/ cussing, sex, and drinking.


Ichigo pulled up the collar of the turtleneck higher trying to conceal the angry red marks on his neck. He peered in the mirror to a momment before yanking the shirt over his head with a cry of frustration. His torso was peppered with the love marks that told anyone who saw them that he belonged to someone. He belonged to Renji.

But not many people knew that. Only Rukia, Orihime and Ishida knew at the moment. They had been told because they were going to find out anyway, but even telling them had been embarassing. Rukia's laugh and Inoue's "Wow, really? I had thought that maybe you liked each other, but you really are going out?" were hard to forget. Like the blush that had rushed over his cheeks when Renji had encircled his waist and pecked him on the cheek before saying "Damn right, now he won't be bothered by that perverted shop owner, I'll make sure of it." Renji's wicked grin made him blush even further.

"Thats interesting, Kurosaki," Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses. "You aren't acting like the boasting, big-headed idiot you usually are."

"H-hey shut up." Ichigo muttered throwing a glare in the cool, collected Quincy's direction. "At least I dont fall to pieces whenever Byakuya does his rounds in the real world." Ishida's face turned a delicate shade of pink and his mouth opened and closed like a koi's before he left the room in an angry huff.

Ichigo allowed himself a small smile as he threw on a long sleaved shirt and loosely wrapped a red scarf around his neck. This way only one or two hickies were visible and he could write them of as bug bites if anyone asked. He was going to a meeting at Orihime's house that would include several shinigami and one or two former espadas. It was a party really, an anniversary celebration of the victory over Aizen a year ago. It was casual dress and Ichigo vaugely wondered what the espada looked like in normal clothing.

He checked himself in the mirror again before starting down the stairs. Ichigo wished Renji would be there but his boyfriend had to go back to soul society since his captian was in the real world. Someone had to manage Byakuya's affairs when he was gone. That was why they had...last night had been a sort of goodbye, im-going-to-mark-you-to-remind-you-not-to-cheat-on-me sort of sex.

Oh well, Ichigo thought. Its not like anything really interesting will happen at this party. He had no idea how wrong he could be.

It was Rangiku who answered the door to Inoue's appartment when Ichigo knocked. "Hey its Ichi-go!" she chimed over her shoulder at crowd of people who were dancing and talking behind her.

Scattered hellos he could barely hear through the blaring music and slightly tipsy waves greeted him as he entered the room. There were several mulicolored lights bouncing off the walls and some sort of pop was streaming through Inoue's speakers. Even in the wild light he could see several captains chattering and their some of their vice-captians dancing in the middle of the room. Ukitake's sort of vice-captians were running a makeshift bar over Inoue's kitchen counter and he figured that was a good place to start.

Age really didn't matter to shinigami so even that even the young looking Hinamori was in a beer chugging contest with even younger looking Hitsugaya at the kitchen table with several bets going on behind them. The girl officer made Ichigo a weird looking green drink that on his first sip scorched his throat and brought tears to his eyes.

After a few more cauious sips, Ichigo was starting to enjoy it when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat in the stools on either side of him. Ulquiorra was holding a half empty martini glass with a funny sort of steam rising from it and his outfit was almost scandlous. In the human world the espada's gigais didnt have their broken hallow masks and they looked almost human. Ulquiorra was wearing a black shirt that almost dropped of his shoulders with gapping tears and a thin netting over it all. The pale skin showed through every where, glowing in the weirdly lit room. His dark pants clung to his long legs and he wasnt wearing shoes. He looked at Ichigo with lidded eyes that made him shiver for some reason, like the former espada was looking at a piece of meat instead of a human.

Grimmjow was decked in a tight body shirt that stretched over his muscular torso and a dress vest. He wore similar dress pants and some obscure brand of tennis shoes. He was holding a sinister looking black drink in one hand, it smelled thick and sweet from where Ichigo was sitting. His wicked smile reminded him a little of Renji.

Ichigo's thinking was getting a little hazy. What did the former espada want with him? He had beaten them both in battles but they had left Hecho Mundo on fair terms, really this was a little strange that they would seek him out at this party. He took another sip of his drink as he raised his eyebrow at Grimmjow. He swallowed before asking the blue-haired espada, "You two want something?"

"Yes, but I think you should finish your drink before we tell you," Ichigo turned to look at Ulquiorra. "Did something bite you Kurosaki?" He asked gesturing with his glass at the red spots on his collarbone that were showing as he leaned over his drink.

Ichigo hurriedly adjusted his scarf so they didnt show as much."Yeah, damn misquitoes all over the place." He knew his lie was shallow but he managed to keep his face straight even as Grimmjow laughed with gusto.

"Interesting misquitoes, if they leave almost human like teethmarks behind." he laughed some more before taking a swing of his drink. Ichigo blushed and sipped his own drink.

"Hmm, look at that misquito over there," the tear stained espada nodded to a dark corner of the room. "He seems to be sucking your quincy friend dry."

Ichigo looked over and sure enough he could see the figures of Byakuya and Ishida entwined. He could almost feel the heat from where he sat between the espadas but he could see Byakuya's tonuge skillfully slip in and out of Ishia's mouth. Ichigo was sure if he hadn't drunk anything he would have been able to zero in on the quincy's moans and sighs due to Byakuya's oral ministrations.

And something clicked in Ichigo.

Maybe it was seeing Byakuya completely dominate Ishida. Maybe it was Ulquiorra leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek. It was mostlikely the strange green drink that was making him feel it.

But he felt hot.

The heat spread spread everwhere, up his spine and to his toes. The lust made him exhale sharply and straighten up, his legs quivering slightly. He turned to Ulquiorra who took the glass out of his hand and drained it all in one glup before putting one hand on Ichigo's leg and kissing him full on the mouth. He didn't even think about it as he left himself melt into the kiss. He felt Ulquiorra surpisingly skillful tongue slip in and explore Ichigo's mouth.

He felt hand slide up his sides and a small bite on his neck. "Look, at you Ichigo," purred Grimmjow as Ichigo groaned into Ulquiorra's kiss. "We didn't even have to seduce you, you're such a slut." He bit him harder and Ichigo broke away from the kiss, arching his back as his head snapped up exposing his neck beyond the red scarf and the lovemarks that Renji had given him only last night.

He snapped his eyes open and then he realized what he was doing."No..." he whispered.

"No." he said a little louder. He stood up, almost but not quite surprising Ulquiorra. He moved out of their range and crossed his arms across his chest as if to keep himself pent up. The alchohol was making his head buzz uncomforably.

"Look, I already have a lover and I'm not about to cheat on him." he said his voice quavering a little. What had been in that drink anyway?

"Well it looks like your lover isnt here right now." Grimmjow got up and got right in Ichigo's face, eyes lidded and cold. "And you damn well know that whatever your lover does to you, it would never be the same as with us, no one's near enought to your fucking level to give you the satisfation that you know you would get with us."

Ichigo bristled. "My level? Shut up, I beat you both, one after the other, you are nowhere near my level."

The music was really geting to him. And the lights were giving him a major headache. Somewhere behind him a wave of laughter erupted and someone bumped into him from behind. He feel into Grimmjow, his balance completely thrown off. Grimmjow had him by the waist and his mouth was right next his ear and he could smell the sweet sickness of his breath as he said, "Is that so?"

He ripped the scarf off of Ichigo's neck and bit and sucked at the already worried skin. He was hanging like a rag doll his arms around Grimmjow's neck for support. And he was hot all over again. It made him sqirm weakly but there was no hope. Suddenly Ulquiorra was behind him grabing at his belt loops and nibling on his ear.

"Hey Grimmjow, lets go before someone notices we're sexually harassing the hero of Soul Society. Now Ichigo," Ulquiorra murmmered into the orange top's ear before tugging on it again. ",you want us right?"

Ichigo was trying not to collapse. He turned his face away shamefully from Grimmjow who was smirking his smirk since he was right up against Ichigo and knew exactly what the answer to that question was.

"Yes." he whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Ulquiorra said rubbing up against his back. "We couldn't hear you."

"Yes I want you," he managed before he was wisked away from the noise, the lights, and the chatter of the victory party.

He was dumped on the couch of Ulquiorra's appartment, a drunk hot mess. He didn't even have time to breathe before Grimmjow grabbed his chin and forced a smoldering kiss on his lips, the traces of an alcholic drink working its way into Ichigo's mouth. He rose up to meet it with lust, latching onto Grimmjow's shirt.

"Oi." Grimmjow looked up to catch the oil that Ulquiorra tossed to him. He looked at the oil and then at the heavily breathing, dazed Ichigo before him and grinned wickedly.

"I don't know, maybe we sould just take him with out it." He grabbed Ichigo's chin with one hand and with other grabbed the shinigami's crotch. "How 'bout it Ichigo? You've done it that way before, I can tell. You want to feel everytime I thrust into you, don't you?"

Ichigo felt his hand moving to hold onto the arm nearest to his crotch. "Yes...please. I want it. PLEASE." He groaned and looked down, panting and shaking a little.

"You heard him, Ulquiorra, he wants it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so bothered and hot. He's like a cat in heat." He moved way from Ichigo. "Give him a lapdance to wake him up a bit while I put a barrier up, this is going to be loud."

"With pleasure." The easpada waltzed over and stradled Ichigo, grinding against him and putting fingers in his mouth. "Suck." Ichigo obeyed and Ulquiorra used his free hand to inch the shinigami's shirt up and play with his nipple. Ichigo felt his hands move to remove his immediate partner's shirt. The espada lifted his arms to let ichigo take it off but he didnt remove his hands so that they were bound behind him and his chest was exposed to Ichigo. The shinigami was talented, he kissed and sucked and tugged in all the right places. Ulquiorra was going to lose himself to the pleasure before he remembered that it was he who was who supposed to be top.

"Oh, no you don't." He freed his hands from his shirt and pulled Ichigo's shirt over his chest and trapping his whole arms. He made his kisses bites and seemed to be eating Ichigo when Grimmjow finished and returned.

"Wow, thats the hottest thing I've ever seen." He came over and grabbed Ulquiorra by the hair jerking him back for a rough kiss. "Didn't I tell you this was a good idea?"

Ulquiorra smirked. "I didn't know he was so good at first, it's like he's been trained, look." The espada leaned forward and lighltly nipped Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo felt his back arch involutarily and he graoned in pleasure. Ulquiorra backed up and began using his hands. "See? The perfect little whore." The espada grabbed his crotch and began massaging him through the fabric of his pants. Ichico started to groan but he was stopped by Grimmjow's lips, and he was caught up in an utter violation of his mouth.

"Get his pants off." Grimmjow growlled as he broke away from the shinigami. Ulquiorra had been right, the way the boy looked right now was almost too much for him. Ichigo's eyes had glazed over a little and there was a pink flush over his face. This body was lithe but muscular, like he worked out but was naturally lightly tanned. His body looked almost like Ulquiorra's but with more recent lovemarks than the espada.

Grimmjow started to suck and bite at his neck as Ulquiorra removed Ichigo's pants. The tear stained espada immediately began to kiss the shinigami's most private parts, taking his cock and covering it with is mouth completely before bobbing his head back and then taking the whole length in again. Ichigo's thighs started to shake with want when Grimmjow yanked Ulquiorra up and their mouths connected. There was a bit of pre-cum dripping out of Ulquiorra's mouth and the blue haired espada licked it as he grabbed Ichigo's cock and started pumping it. Ichigo's arms were still trapped in his shirt. He was powerless. He watched as Grimmjow completely overpowered Ulquiorra and the espada would have fallen to ground had Grimmjow's other arm not been suporting him. The two espada separated breathing heavily.

Grimmjow released Ichigo's member to pick up Ulquiorra and placed him on the couch, the long legs trailing over Ichigo's lap. "Stadle him."

Ichigo almost looked at Grimmjow in confusion but he figured it was best to just do it. He wanted what they both had and this was the way to get it.

Completely naked, Ichigo stradled the bemused espada grinding their crotches together for temporary pleasure. He leaned over and kissed Ulquiorra unzipping his pants at the same time. He got them mostly off and began grinding even harder, pushing their cocks together. Suddenly Ulquiorra grabbed his face and trapped him in a kiss. Their tongues danced together. Both used to being bottom, they understood what the other wanted. Ulquiorra's hand snaked around Ichigo's waist and proded at his entrance. Ichigo moaned into his immediate partner's mouth and began pumping the other's cock as hard as he could manage.

Gimmjow sat back and watched them play with each other and he felt his member cry for attention. He unzipped his own pants and started rubbing his cock as the two in front of his moaned and wimpered. He watched as they fondled each other, playing with their entrances, pulling the other's cocks. Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore.

He came up behind Ichigo put his hardened cock to the smaller boy's entrance. "Are you ready, Ichigo?" he leaned over him, bracing himself against the couch.

"Yes" he gasped as he broke away from Ulquiorrra's kiss for a moment. The espada under him saw the desire in the shinigami's eyes, the helpless want. Ichigo felt a hard tung on his cock at the same momment Girmmjow trust into him both of them whispering, "Scream" And he did. The pain, the pleasure, the hotness in him and around his cock, the simultanious bites on his neck and nipples.

He screamed wordlessly and wildly. Grimmjow was brutally thrusting into him and Ulquiorra's nails clawed at his chest. The pace was fast and with every trust that spot inside him was being hit, sending wves of pleasure up his spine. The pain was was almost sadistically painful and he almost blacked out as Grimmjow moved in him. Breathing was limited with Ulquiorra's tongue down his throat. Ichigo climaxed, spraying over Ulquiorra chest and neck. He managed to stay consious until he felt Grimmjow stiffen and realease inside him before slumping over Ulqiorra's body. He felt Grimmjow pull out of him and get off the he blacked out.

Grimmjow tested the barrier as he slumped against the side of furniture. How he had mangaed to keep it stong as he was trusting into the tight, hot space of Ichigo's he would never know. The boy had moved in all the right ways, made all the right sounds, it was almost unbelieveable how good a sex partner he was. It was hard to choose between him and Ulquiorra, who still somehow surpised him in one way or another durning sex. Ichigo was amazing but Ulquiorra was something else. Even now he could sense he espada stroking the unconsious figure of Ichigo and kissing him softly on the neck. Grimmjow knew he would never be able to figure out what was going on in Ulquiorra's head.

He was so abosrbed in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard a swift rap on the door.

"Pull your pants on, it looks like we have company." Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra who had gotten up from under Ichigo. He had managed to find a towel and was wiping his chest and neck clean of semen and sweat.

"No need, it will be easy to get rid of anyone with me looking like this." He dissappeared into his bedroom and returned clad only in a loose bathrobe. "Put a barrier around him and clean him up a bit while you're at it. I'll take of whoever's at the door." And with that left the room to answer the door.

Ulquiorra opened the door to reveal a concerned looking Rukia and a curious Orihime.

"Are you busy Ulquiorra?" asked Rukia. Both of the girls were looking at the lovemarks showing through the opening of his thin silk robe.

"Not terribly," he replied pretending to attempt to conceal the marks by grasping at it with one hand. He could still feel the sweat on his brow and knew that it would help with the uncomfortable atmosphere that was creeping into the air. His hair must look like a bird's nest but he didn't care since it would also help. "I hope you don't mind me not inviting you in, my living quarters are a bit...untidy at the momment."

Rukia nodded quickly. "We were just wondering if you had seen Ichigo."

"Kurosaki? I saw him at the party. He looked a little drunk and he said he was going home. Grimmjow and I- um, left before he did." He managed to put a slight blush at Grimmjow's name so they would know at least one of the people in the house but not the other, the unconsious and semen-covered one.

"Oh, I thought I saw you leaving with him," Orihime remarked with wide eyes. Ulquiorra cursed to himself, this woman would be his undoing someday. The only girl who ever had him even glance the other way and she was almost going to ruin him.

"...but it must have been the lights, really I almost didn't let Rangiku set them up, I still see spots really." She smiled serenely at him and the espada almost sighed in relief before he caught himself. Funny, he was usually an excellent liar, all this sex must be muddling his head.

"Oh, I heard that Kurosaki had a boyfriend. Honestly I'm curious as to who could put up with such a forward boyfriend." Ulquiorra decided to at least find out who was in Ichigo's bed in case things with Grimmjow went sour later on. Maybe he could get some of what Ichigo was obviouslly getting a lot of.

"I don't know if you know him..." Orihime trailed off her eyes wandering into his apartment. He almost tried to close the door a bit before he reminded himself that he was suppose to have nothing to hide.

"It's Abarai Renji," said Rukia. "You know, the red-head with tattoos? They've been going out for sometime...it gets awkward at the Kurosaki's sometimes. It's kinda of why I moved in with Orihime and Rangiku." She gave a small smile. "The reason we were asking was because apparently Ichigo drank a Kryptonite, and you know how stong those are, we were just wondering if he got home all right and his dad called us to see when he was coming home." She shrugged. "He's probably just passed out under a streetlight but we're checking anyway."

"How considerate of you, I'm sure he'll turn up." Ulquiorra was straining this small talk thing. Time to get out before things got messy.

"I'm sure he will, he has a knack for that," beamed Orihime. "See you around then."

"Yes, the party was good, best Smokescreen I've had in years. You guys should do it again sometime." What could he say, he was always interested in fresh meat. That vice-captian, Kira, was it?, looked good tonight.

The girls waved their goodbyes and Ulquiorra actually did sigh in relief as he closed the door. 


End file.
